


University Blows!

by TransformersKing



Series: JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hi mom, I may not finish this, I was inspired, Multi, Transformers as Humans, college is a pain, cute ass couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: transformers. college. SMASH THEM TOGETHER!im transformers king and today we gonna try to finish this fanfiction. because i lost my confindence for the other stories...





	1. Chapter 1

 "Chromiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." 

 

"what."

 

"I have to buy text boooooooks."

 

"Should have done it yesterday."

 

"But I don't have a drivers license yet."

 

"School starts in 5 days. you have enough time to get what you need."

 

Chromia glared at windblade. Yes school started in five days, No she hasn't got all her shopping done, Yes she needs to wake up to do so. Slowly she got up and fixed her hair. Walking towards the kitchen and stared at all the boxes. She looked back at windblade. "You did this much packing already?" Windblade curved around her and picked up a box putting it towards the side, "yes yes I know we won't be gone for long. But it's college you never know when we will be able to step foot here." Chromia chuckled, "so you say that, but what if we get the chance?" 

 

"Then we save the precious moment while it last's."

 

"well don't you mean like this then~"

 

Chromia leaned in kissing windblade softly. Windblade was totally expecting this from her, always ending one of their moments with a kiss. A few moments later they broke the kiss gazing into each other. "Now how about that school shopping." Chromia said walking towards the door. Windblade had to do a double look at her. "Chrome! You're not going shopping without a shower first."

 Chromia grunted throwing her hands in the air. "Showering is for nerds."

 

"Then I happily will call myself a nerd. In the shower you."

\-----------------

with brainstorm and quark

 

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!"

 

"stormy? What are you going on about now?"

 

"I still can't believe that my high school teacher passed me. And trust me she hated me from the bottom of her heart."

 

Quark rolled his eyes at his over energetic boyfriend. They were already setting up their dorm. It was a mess, wasn't that big but it was enough to get brainstorm all hyped up. Brainstorm pulled out his phone after it rung. After he started talking in the other room, quark lost all focus on him and on the boxes that he was unpacking.

 

"QUARK! GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!"

 

"Do you mind keeping the noise level down. People are gonna start complaining." 

 

"I do not give a damn. but guess what."

 

"what?"

 

"perceptor is coming back from Britain. isn't that great!"

 

"Wow. His dad actually allowed him to come back to America?"

 

"No his dad doesn't approve but his mom did. At least he is not at some private school, right."

 

"I guess that is good. What about wheeljack? Where is he?"

 

"Wheeljack is at some factory with his grandpa. Bomb factory I think."

 

"I think we should focus on the unpacking stuff. We have a lot to do."

 

They get back to packing, brainstorm always stopping a bit just to look at his phone. Quark had to throw his phone somewhere in the pile to get him to organize to find it. It was actually quite nerve racking for quark, just him having to throw one of brainstorm's belongings somewhere so he can organize. "Can you please not throw my stuff." Quark just smirked fixing his glasses on his face,"Maybe if you organize a bit you would have found them" quark said with a matter of fact voice. Brainstorm rolled up his sleeves and glared at his smaller boyfriend, he wasn't threatening him just wished that he was able to find his stuff. "Oh yea, were gonna finish this, I'm gonna go organize the bedroom you organize this room and then I will get my hands on you." With that quark just giggled and brainstorm went to the other room.

\----------------

Skyfire and starscream

 

Skyfire and starsream was just finished decorating their dorm. They were laying together on a couch together flicking through channels. A few days ago skyfire wouldn't talk to him just because starscream played a prank on him, but now he has no choice since they moved into a dorm together. Starscream looked up at him, "are you still upset little baby" starscream teased him as he poked skyfire's face and messed up his hair. Skyfire grunted but did not answer as he shook off starscreams finger off his face. "What was that giraffe, I couldn't hear you." Skyfire glared at him, "don't call me that." "why not? Its such a cute name for you." Skyfire turned off the TV, "because you say that in the school, everyone is gonna start calling me that."

 

"keep saying that then it might happen."

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we join perceptor and wheeljack to what they are doing

Perceptor placed his bags in his dad's truck. His dad does not agree with him going back to america, he wants him to stay in Britain with the rest of his family, his dad likes to be able to see him everyday when he walks home from school. Perceptor thought it was time to see his friends again, not like a visit but a stay, He just wanted to go to college with people he knows instead of going to another private school his dad sends him to. 

 

Perceptor's dad came around the corner, he crossed his arms. "Son. You still didn't give me a reason why you want to go back." Perceptor looked at his dad and frowned upon him, his dad always denied whenever he wanted to move somewhere else. It was either too far away or too dangerous. "Dad it's a time of experience, you never let me leave here. I'm just trying to see my friends again before i never see them again." His dad sighed, "son I never let you leave because-" Perceptor cut him  off, finishing his sentence, "because its too dangerous out in the real world. Really dad? There is no real world, and dangerous doesn't really apply to the world." Perceptor and his dad stared at each other, until perceptor's mom came into view. 

 

"Are you guys still going at each others necks?" She said bringing perceptor's books and putting them in the backseat. "calm down Eliot, perceptor is a grown man now. You can't keep him trapped here." Elliot gave his son a glared at his son, "if some messed up crime happens down there I will bring you back. Do you understand?" Perceptor rolled his eyes, "yes sir." With a playful salute. Perceptor gave his dad the keys and got into the car with him. His dad was gonna drive him, and Percy doesn't know why he isn't allowed to drive yet.

 

It was gonna be a long drive.

 

\------- meanwhile with wheeljack ------

 

"Come on son! Why don'cha just work with the family here? Is ya ol' man not good enough for ya?"

"Dad I'll come back, but you always said there were chances to do more stuff. Plus the school has a lab only for the scientists."

Gunman. Wheeljack's dad. Looked at his son, "well as long as the bombs keep coming and going. Then I'm always proud of ya! Me and your 7 other siblings will always be proud!" Wheeljack smiled, it's always good to know someone has a special bomb just for you. 

Gunman turned around again before wheeljack headed to the school dorms. "Kiddo."

"Yes dad?"

"Don't get on with you boyfriend or else there would be mild complaints."

"Daaaaaaaaad!" Wheeljack's face turned a deep red before he covered his face and walked away. "Have fun a college Jackie!"

\-------

This is only the beginning of a new future.

 


	3. chapter 3

Chromia and windblade went down the isle for back to school. Chromia looked at the big colorful sign that said 'BACK TO SCHOOL' she signed, " all these things say back to school, but no one wants to go back." Windblade laughed, "Well I remember a girl that wanted to go to middle school so bad that she woke up everyday at 6:00 just to get her sleep schedule on the right track." Chromia looked at her then giggled, "what? I wanted to be ready when the big day came. Plus, you did the same thing. We all did it actually. Me, you, brainstorm, wheeljack, quark, and perceptor." Windblade picked up two binders as she giggled, "you know, you don't have to keep calling him perceptor. You can just call him by his nick name percy, he wouldn't mind if you'd call him that." She picked up more supplies and put them in the basket, "Yea I know that I can call him percy. But I like the name perceptor. It's unique, not very many people are named that." They walked around a few more times just talking about random stuff they were going to do when school started, windblade spoke up, "Oh and since we were talking about our friends. Did you hear percy is coming back from the UK?" Chromia's eyes lit up, "really? That seems like a long ass trip. driving or plane?" "His dad is driving him here. And yes it is a long drive something I wouldn't even sit through." Chromia looked at windblade, "does wheeljack know yet?" Windblade stopped walking at looked back at chromia, "no he doesn't know yet. Brainstorm and I have signed them to get the same dorm. We couldn't just tell him it's like a surprise." Windblade started walked when chromia did a little "Oh." She smirked at her when she yelled out from behind her.

 

"Where was I during this 'surprise' planning?!?!"

 

"Sleep."

 

Chromia and windblade just kept on walking around the store. Chromia kept stopping windblade to get her attention because she found a big stuffed lion and begged windblade to let her buy it. "But if I could get wheeljack and perceptor to make this stuffed lion into a walking killing machine, can I keep it then?" Windblade just chuckled, "That idea would be funny to see them try to make. But no, you will be the most wanted person."

\------------

It's a long drive to get from the UK to the US. A long drive of silence and your dad bickering over how dangerous the city can be with out a boarder. Perceptor is going through that, "Father! I get it, you don't want me to go because the world is dangerous trust me I know. But you bickering at me about it isn't gonna change anything. Im going to the US. Im going in a place without a boarder. The word danger does not apply to the world." Elliot looked at his son once then looked back at the road, he looked at him again a second time just to move some hair out his son's face, "Don't let your hair be in your face. It makes you look emo." Perceptor slapped a hand over his face and stared down, Elliot turned to him in confusion,"what? what did I say?" Perceptor did a heavy exhale, "Father with all due respect, you can't say stuff like that to people. You can't just say someone looks emo just because their hair is in their faces." Elliot turned back to the road and smirked, "But your not just a people, your my son, Perceptor Richard the third." Perceptor just looked out his window as signs passed by and cars, "father please don't use my real last name when you sign me in to the school. I don't want a bunch of people to call me the prince of the UK." Elliot patted perceptor's hair and laughed, "Don't worry about it son, if anyone dares messes with you I will have them executed!" Perceptor just groaned and just stared out the window, his dad was insane sometimes he wondered why he was put in this family. His dad spoke up again, perceptor wished his dad would just keep his mouth shut, "You know son. Your a master of science. And you have a voice. I want you to use them to your advantage when your at college. You understand me?" Perceptor gave his dad a lazy salute, "yes sir." They sat in another wave of silence until they reached the US. They were almost there actually, it won't be long until perceptor was able to see his friends and boyfriend again.

\------

"Hey skyfire. Would you rather have sea blue or light blue for our dorm room?" Starscream said while testing out the different colors, skyfire was on the bed texting one of his friends, he looked up for a second, "whats the difference? They're both blue." "I know they're both blue im just asking with one you would prefer." Starscream put the emphasis on the word blue. He wanted to change the color of their dorm but he found two kinds of blue on sale and didn't know what kind of blue he should use. He even tried asking megatron and he said they were the same thing. Skyfire looked up from stripeshis phone, "Why not just do both of them, maybe stripes, or two on each side of the walls." Starscream just glared at him, "you know how I am with stripes. They make my eyes feel like im high." Skyfire smirked, "What do you know about being high?" He got up and followed starscream to the foil wrapped room.

Starscream put down the paint and grabbed two paint brushes, "I was put on some kind of drug when I was in the hospital one time." Skyfire eyes widen as he ran his fingers through his hair, "when did you go to the hospital? Where was I during this?" Starscream had already started painting the walls the light blue, "I broke my leg in high school when I tried to drive a go-kart. Don't question it, I thought it was a good idea at the time." Skyfire just moved his hair to the side of his face, school was gonna start soon this week and they were ready. Skyfire had almost got all his stuff unpacked he still had a good amount of stuff to unpack. Skyfire's train of thought got pushed away as a chuck of paint was swooshed in his face. He closed his eyes before the paint got in his eyes, he could hear the laughing of starscream in the back ground, "Sorry fire, I get carried away when I dance. Blue looks nice on you by the way." Skyfire couldn't see it but he knows that starscream was smirking at him.  

Skyfire wiped the paint off his eyes, and had a mighty glare at starscream. "Why must all the things you do; be targeted on me?" He used the wiped paint on his hands to smoosh it on starscream giggling faces, starscream just kept giggling "maybe we should take a shower now." "Good idea. Your coming with me." Skyfire picked up starscream and walked towards the bathroom.

\-----

"Are done trying to find one of my ticklish spots?" Quark asked brainstorm as he searched all over his body for it. "Everyone has a spot, but you. You have a difficult body. I'm just getting pay back for what you did to my stuff." Quark giggled, "oh please, it wad only a small game for you to start unpacking and cleaning up. Besides look at all this clean space now." Quark looked around the room at the clean wooden floor and carpet floor, brainstorm didn't look where he was he just kept running his hands on his bare skin. Brainstorm just gave up, quark officially didn't have a tickle spot, quark looked up at him,"is it really that difficult? Perceptor was able to find it much more easily." "Perceptor doesn't count. Your body was much more easier when we were in third grade." Quark laughed a little and brainstorm perked up thinking he found one of his spots, "no you didn't find the spot. I just remembered that one time you and perceptor tried to tickle me. Key word is  _tried_.  

After their little conversation quark started to read a book, brainstorm just layed there hoping nothing bad would happen this year. The light skinned boy nuzzled his face into the other white haired boy's neck, he softly started to kiss the neck not something the other would think sexually. If anyone were to come in all they would hear is the soft breathing of two, and the paper of a book flipping to a new page.

"Yea I like this new beginning."

\----

_**with the power of fanfiction magic, I cast a spell of them almost being towards the school in the US. noodles!** _

"Father please shut up."

"Don't talk to me like that boy."

Eliot tried so many times to hit a high note, half of the time he just kept replaying over and over. The song itself was annoying, perceptor rubbed his eyes and groaned, "can we just get a proper drive to the college in silence." He didn't ask a question, it was more like a demand for his father to shut the hell up. His whole family is all overprotective. Is it normal for a six year old boy to go outside and play? Not without at least four guards with weapons watching one little kid. Almost there, and then he won't have to suffer the breath of his dad always on his neck. "well kid I guess this is good bye. Look at my boy! Going off to college." His dad was being ever so dramatic! Perceptorjust stepped out the car and went over to the trunk and opened, he took out his bag and books, his dad still obviously fake crying on the floor. "BUT HE DOESN'T WANT TO STAY IN THE UK WITH HIS OTHER ROYAL FAMILY! YEA THAT'S RIGHT WORLD, MY SON IS PERCEPTOR RICHARD THE THIRD!" Perceptor groaned, he walked over to his dad and pat him on the chest, he really doesn't want to touch him right now. But that all goes sideways and his dad pulls him into a tight hug, "I am really proud of you son. I really am." Eliot whispered into perceptor's ear. For once in a while perceptor smiled at his dad and his dad smiled back. "Well I guess this is a good bye, but not forever." Perceptor said, the feels of leaving is actually coming towards him, "yes this is a good bye. Call when you can. If you don't I will think something happened and I will deal with the situation myself." Perceptor nodded. His dad handed him a weapon. A gun, pistol.

"Father I can't have this with me on campus." Perceptor said pushing the gun back to his father. "Why not? Your uncle kup wanted you to have it. For protection at finest." Perceptor just smiled, "just tell him I appreciate the gift just not now." 

One last final hug and they were off their separate ways.

 

 

 

 

"There's always time to make a new beginning perceptor."


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning!  
> might be a little sexual!

"Hm, I share a dorm with Richard the third. Sounds like a fancy name for someone," wheeljack just started opening the door to his new home with a new start. He had no idea that the person he would be sharing with this will be his best friend, his boyfriend. He wanted this all along, to come to college and meet new friends and live without all seven siblings in his way. He sighed, "Might as well get started with this place, but also leave room for the other kiddo." He started with unpacking his clothes into one of the closets when he was done with that, he went into the kitchen area and sat down at the table. He was making sure his books and folders were titled with the correct subject, also making sure he had his schedule.

Wheeljack's head perked up when he heared the sound of keys unlocking the door, " _maybe it's my roommate,"_ He thought as the door unlocked and open. He decided to not make the person uncomfortable so he started to greet the person walking through the threshold. Not looking at the person and having his eyes closed while he greeted himself, "Hello dear future friend, I am wheeljack and I hope we can be frien-" He finally opened his eyes. Wide eyed he and the person looked at each other with mouths gaping and eyes wider than the universe.

"P-percy?"

"Jack,"

Wheeljack couldn't find anymore words. All he could do now were actions. Actions that would last a life time. Wheeljack ran into perceptor until he backed up into a wall. Wheeljack lips crashed into perceptor's, running his hands through his hair and neck, Perceptor signed, no doubt he was enjoying this. "I missed you," Perceptor whispered as he moved his head to nip at wheeljack's neck. "I missed you more, I hated your dad from taking you away from me." Wheeljack felt himself moving back as perceptor pushed him towards the couch, he allowed wheeljack to fall on the couch before climbing on top of him. 

Wheeljack giggled as he gripped perceptor's head, pushing him into his neck. "Your gonna end up leaving marks on my arm percy," Perceptor brought his head up from jack's neck and looking into his blue eyes, "as long as everyone knows your mine, you won't have to worry about it." Wheeljack leaned his head against perceptor's shoulder, "So your perceptor Richard the third huh? Royal family ha." "I am named after my two grandfaters. And yes royal family."

"I never knew your last name, never thought you would be a third either."

"It's rough."

Wheeljack looked at perceptor and smirked, already telling perceptor, it was too late to back down.

"I could go for a rough session right now actually."

"You naughty, naughty little piece of a neutron." 

\-----

Megatron walked into optimus' office about to tell him some news from the earlier set up. He waited until optimus was off the phone with who ever he was talking to, "So is she coming or not? That's what I was just talking to you about, if she is gonna come we need to set up some classes for her but she won't be here until the next week of school." He patiently waited even though his happy smile was turning into a upset frown, he refused the urge to rip the phone out of his hands and just talk to him. He straightened up when he heard the phone click down, "megatron sir, what can I help you with?" He asked as rested his hands on his desk.

"I just came to tell you that you are gonna have one of the best students in your class."

"Really who?"

"Tailgate. The small white haired guy with his white mask and blue goggles."

Optimus smiled brightly, tailgate was, and dare he say his favorite student. He was always asking questions and had a mind for adventure. "That is wonderful news, and sure you will have fun with perceptor I suppose." Megatron forgot he had perceptor in his class, scratch that, he had more scientist in his class. "I am gonna tease hime until he can't take it anymore, I love this job." Optimus sighed, "he is gonna kill you one day, and i'm not gonna stop him from doing so." Megatron just laughed as opimus just looked confused, "Wheeljack will hold him back, and i'm just gonna call him the prince of the UK s few times."

Optimus stood and brushed off his shirt, "Like I said, if wheeljack isn't there. I'm not stopping him from attacking you."

"Your mean,"

"Thank you very much."

\-----

Wheeljack and perceptor layed side by side, huffing and puffing out air, clothes off, it was midnight.

"That, that was amazing," wheeljack said as he turned over to face perceptor and ran a hand through the red hair. Perceptor leaned at the touch from wheeljack, slowly enjoying the moment they had together. Perceptor leaned to hide his face in wheeljack's neck, "It was only amazing because I have you with me." He whispered slowly kissing his neck. Wheeljack just relaxed closing his eyes and letting perceptor do what ever he wants while he just slowly falls asleep. "I love you percy. This year is gonna be the best," He whispered quietly as perceptor moved away from his neck, they smiled at each other, "I love you too jackie, if you weren't here I wouldn't know what to do."

\-----

 


	5. Last day of vacation

"If they doesn't get here any sooner, we are gonna leave without them," Said starscream as he shifted his bad over his shoulder. Skyfire, branstorm,quark,chromia,and windblade were all waiting for wheeljack and perceptor to arrive. Usually they were the first one to be here but they aren't here. Chromia gave starscream a look, "what do you mean by 'they'? Has perceptor arrived already?" Quark replied, "He arrived last night, apparently wheeljack and him share the same dorm room," "How do you know so much about this?" "He said hi to me last night on the phone." "Okay then." "Where do we head anyway?" Brainstorm asked, Perceptor came out of no where and replied, "All students are suppose to report to the auditorium for introduction of teachers and  introduction of rules."

They all looked behind them to see perceptor and wheeljack. They all nodded to each other and started walking towards the school, chromia broke the silence as they were all walking towards the school. "So, perceptor. How was the ride with your dad?" Perceptor gave her a mini glare, the glare told her  _"why would you even ask that?"_ "It was hell as always," "I am sure it wasn't that bad percy." Windblade scoffed, "then you've never been in the same car with his dad before. His high notes are terrible." They all laughed as they were getting closer to the school doors. Brainstorm perked up and smirked, "So have you guys seen the labs yet? I heard that they are bigger than any other labs" Wheeljack started stumbling when he mentioned the labs, most labs were different, "Are the labs explosive proof by any chance? That would be helpful."

All of them shared a laugh, "I am sure that they are any type of proof jack. But try not to put a hole in the wall." Skyfire said as they approached the school doors and walking in. When they went in, it felt different, like if you were to go to jail for years then be let out. Quark broke the silence, making all of them look at the white hair and yellow glasses boy, "I think the auditorium is that way." He pointed to the door that all students and what looked like staff were all heading through double doors. "Well then we better get going." Chromia said as they all nodded and started heading towards the double doors.

_(this is the staff talking)_

_"Alright. Welcome students, teachers, the prince of the UK himself."_ Perceptor put his head down, his face was red as his friends giggled.  _"Welcome to WaterVeiw College!"The college where we help you be successful"_ Some students clapped others yawned and groaned,  _"aww come on, don't make does sounds cause this is where you will be for the next year of your life unless you drop out then we can't help you."  "But welcome, I know this isn't high school but all of you go by category. Welcome seniors, sophomores, juniors, and most importantly freshmen's, we have alot of you there."_

_"Now if you will all be quiet, your principle sentinel  would like to go over some rules and heads-up's"_

**"Welcome students to college, The place that you will stay at for six or four years, depending if you do extended classes. I hope you guys enjoyed your vacation, I am you principle Sentinel Prime, but you WILL address me by Mr. Sentinel. I remember some of you from the past grades and schools. Try something I try something back, and it won't end well for you. Before we go over some rules, I need to make sure you guys know this. There will be absolutely no bullying, tracking people down, no killing, weapons, or alcohol o school property. And no hair in your face, it makes you look emo. Hope you guys are ready because this is gonna take half of your time and my time of the day, so have your ears open and mouths shut as I read the rules."**

_ {TIME SKIP BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE TYPING MADE UP RULES} _

Half of the students and teachers were sleep as the principle went over the rules, they also forgot what number he was on.

**"And last but not least, rule number 142, page 10.56, please make sure that you never and I mean NEVER bring a animal on to school property unless I myself or another admin gave you permission. And that is it, school officially starts tomorrow, be here on time or else there would be consequences. Head to your home room teacher in the morning and they will give you your schedules. Alright now shoo."**

**\----**

The group was sitting on some grass next to the school's fountain, all of them was eating pizza. Skyfire ran a hand through his hair, "That speech took longer than crossing the whole fucking universe." Quark wiped his hands on a napkin, "Well it's college so deal with it, and percy has to deal with people calling him the prince of the UK," peceptor groaned, "I'm not even the prince, I'm not even royal!" Wheeljack laughed as he kissed perceptor's neck, "that's not what your dad said," "never listen to my dad. Why are we talking about me again?"

"I hope some of us are at least in the same class. It would be a shame if we weren't in the same class, if I wasn't in a class with at least one of you guys I would freak out," Exclaimed chromia. Brainstorm rolled his eyes under his goggles, "You always freak out when one of us isn't around." Satrscream joined in the conversation, "I don't blame her, if I was in a class without one of you guys; it would feel like a different dimension. Skyfire got up to put the pizza box in the trashcan as the rest of the group stood up, "You guys gonna sign up for any clubs or sports this year?" Quark asked the group of tall people, perceptor looked down at the short white haired male as he raised a brow, "why? You thinking about joining something?" "I was thinking on joining the book club or chess," 

Windblade laughed, "No offence quark, but chess is kinda perceptor's thing. Have you even seen him play?"

Brainstorm closed his eyes and put a finger up, "I have seen him play, but I bet I could beat him with my eyes closed."

They all gave brainstorm a look except perceptor, "ha, you wish that you could. don't you?"

"Are you saying I don't have what it takes?"

Wheeljack popped his head between perceptor and brainstorm's bodies,"No he is saying the science behind you beating him is incorrect. Just like your experiments." Brainstorm crossed his arms, "that was uncalled for!" Wheeljack grinned, "but it's true," Chromia perked up, "school starts tomorrow, right?" "Affirmative," skyfire replied, they all looked over at chromia who ran for the dorms, "WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" "I DIDN'T PACK MY BOOKBAG YEEEEEET!"

They all laughed at the running female, slowly splitting up to get to their own dorms. "See you guys tomorrow!" "Bye!" 

 


End file.
